


Exhausted

by Haechannieislife



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Concussions, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haechannieislife/pseuds/Haechannieislife
Summary: Woojin's at his breaking point, he's exhausted, homesick and lonely. All it takes is a few words to break him down completely.





	Exhausted

Why can’t I sleep normally? It’s not hard, I’ve been doing it for seventeen years just fine, but now all of a sudden I just can’t. I can feel the exhaustion seeping within my bones, but yet I lie here again, another sleepless night. I honestly don’t know how much longer I can keep this up if I’m being honest, I feel so drained, but I don’t have much choice. If I was back at the old dorm, I’d have just told Youngmin Hyung about it, but I’m not really close enough with any of the Hyungs here. I was in the same team with Daniel, Jaehwan and Seongwoo a couple of times, and they’re really nice to me, but I don’t know, I guess I’m still just a bit shy. Jisung-Hyung is so nice, but he’s normally so busy looking after everyone, I don’t want to burden him. Obviously I have Daehwi, but he’s younger than me, and I don’t know, I don’t want him to be worrying about me whilst we’re preparing for our debut, it’s not fair on him. Both Youngmin and Donghyun made me promise to phone them whenever there was a problem, but it would feel so ungrateful to phone them complaining. I’ve been given such a great opportunity, one they were not offered, and to complain to them seems like an insult. 

It’s late enough now that I can get up without it looking suspicious, so I make my way to the bathroom, dragging my feet as I go. I pass Jaehwan Hyung on his way out of the bathroom; it’s clearly too early for him, as he peered blearily at me before ruffling my hair, making way for me to enter the bathroom. He must of been tired, as he made no comment on my dreadful appearance. It takes a good fifteen minutes to make myself at least appear somewhat human and by the time I’ve dragged myself into the kitchen, the rest of the team is present. I end up picking at my food until we are hustled out the door to some practise or another. Another apparent side effect of my inability to sleep is the fact that I no longer have an appetite.

Dance practise is hell. I just want to sleep. It is cut short however by Jihoon falling on me. I am not being dramatic, he legitimately just fell on top of me. I can feel a good seven new bruises forming, but I push it to the side as Jihoon is dead weight on top of me. Someone quickly rolls him off, and the whole group is crowded round him, trying to wake him up. I guess he must if fainted then, as he couldn’t of hit his head, not with my body cushioning his fall. My head on the other hand is killing me, and I feel like I’m going to be sick. It also kind of hurts that nobody made any move to see if I was alright, or to help me up, but there’s nothing I can do about that I suppose. As I push myself up into a standing position, I see that Jihoon’s beginning to stir, roused by Minhyun patting his cheeks and Sungwoon shaking him gently. Once he’s sat up and drank some water he apologises for worrying everyone, putting it down to lack of sleep. The managers cancel dance practise, telling us to get some rest, but all I can focus on is trying not to vomit all over them. I traipse out behind them, each step sending a jolt of pain right through my brain. Jihoon is still being fussed over as we reach the dorm, I kind of miss that, the physical comfort, getting cuddles whenever I got injured. Oh God I need to stop thinking about my old dorm, it’s not like we won’t get to rejoin those at BNM when this is over, but I miss it all so much. Daewhi’s adapted so well, and I’m honestly a bit jealous.

All I’ve done is lie on my bed for the past three or four hours, yet my head is still killing me. I should probably go see if I can find some painkillers, because I’m not sure how much more of this I can take. I remember Minhyun Hyung had some the other day, I wonder if he has any left? I push open his door to ask him, “Minhyun Hyung do you..” but I’m interrupted. “Woojin why are you in here? Can’t you see I’m busy. Jihoon’s not feeling well stop being selfish!” he all but screamed at me, the anger in his voice startling me. Jihoon lying down next to him, but he himself was looking at Minhyun in shock. I felt my eyes begin to well up as I backed out of the room, staring at Minhyun in fear, eyes as wide as saucers. “Woojin I’m sor” was the last thing I heard before I turned and ran from the room, almost crashing straight into Daniel Hyung. “Hey Woojin what’s the matter?” I ended up just clinging to him, sobbing almost hysterically. Letting out all of the pain, the frustration, the hurt of the past week or two into his chest. He holds me close, trying to comfort me, but the tears just keep on coming, with a slight hysterical note to them by this point. I am gently manoeuvred into the living room, giving Seongwoo, Daehwi and Jisung a great shock. Jisung is up and by our sides in a flash; he tries to pull me back from Daniel Hyung to get a look at my face, but I subconsciously let out a needy whine as I stay clinging to him. “Hey, it’s ok baby, you can stay there, it’s alright,” Jisung murmurs, clearly trying to comfort me, as he strokes my hair soothingly. I’m still crying with the same intensity as when I started, however, and I can feel the room’s occupants beginning to get more and more concerned. “Has anyone seen Woojin? I think I might have upset him,” this is what Minhyun enters the room with, before coming to a standstill as he takes in the sight before him. “Hey Woojin, it’s ok, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you,” he rushes to reassure me, coming towards me with his hands outstretched. I didn’t mean to flinch away, but I guess it just happened subconsciously, and the look of shock on his face makes me even more upset. My sobbing goes up a notch, and I feel Daniel Hyung pull me even closer. Minhyun is looking at me in shock, as is the rest of the group. Jisung is the one who decides to take action, coming forward to gently untangle Daniel from my grip, to instead hold me gently in front of him. “What happened Woojinnie?” he asks gently, a kind smile on his face. It takes me a minute or two to compose myself enough, but then I tell him everything, the lack of sleep, missing BMN, the headache, what Minhyun said to me, everything, it all comes out. “Oh baby, it all must of built up hmm, did that silly Hyung scare you?” I know he’s basically talking to me like I’m a toddler, but right now I really need that level of comfort, so I’m content to snuggle close to him as I nod in agreement. We shuffle over to the sofa, and then he lets me clamber into his lap, not wanting to let go now I’ve been given some attention. He runs a hand up and down my back, making me feel warm and protected, and I feel my eyes beginning to droop.

However I’m jostled from my light doze by Seongwoo Hyung, who asks “Wait, Woojin, when during dance practise did you start to get a headache?” “When Jihoon fell on me,” I mumble in response. I hear a sharp intake of breath from a couple of people in the room, before Seungwoo pushes on with “Did you feel nauseous at all, any dizziness ?” “Yeah, I felt like I was going to throw up, and the room was spinning a bit,” I reply, turning to look at him in confusion, “why does it matter?” “Don’t worry, everything’s going to be fine, I just think you might have a concussion, you hit your head this morning, didn’t you?” I’m too tired to do anything but nod, my eyes drooping again. “Hey, hey you can’t sleep just yet, not until a doctor's taken a look at you.” I am so tired, and sleep, for once, feels a stone’s throw away. Before I know it I’ve began to cry all over again, wailing into Jisung’s shoulder. “It says here that excessive crying can also indicate concussion,” I hear Jaehwan say, clearly reading off of a list on his phone. I continue to cry, I’m not really sure why I’m crying, but no matter how hard I try I can’t stop. Daewhi comes forward to sit next to Jisung, phone in hand. “Hyung, do you want to speak to Youngminnie Hyung?” he asks, looking about two seconds away from crying himself. I nod enthusiastically, I really miss Youngmin Hyung. The phone is passed over to me, and I am greeted with a “hello?” I begin to sob harder, startling the older, who quickly rushes to try and find out what’s wrong. I try to explain, but I’m not entirely sure if it’s coherent, and at one point Seungwoo gently eases the phone out of my grip to explain the situation in full. When the phone is passed back to me, I am soothed by Youngmin’s gentle reassurances, and promises to meet up with Daewhi and I soon. We stay on the line until a doctor arrives. He does a quick examination, before determining that yes,I do have a concussion. He reels off some advice for the managers and other members, but all I can focus on now is the want to sleep. In the end Seongwoo Hyung scoops me up and out of Jisung’s lap and carries me to my bed. He ends up getting in beside me, and soothes me to sleep with a hand in my hair, whispering promises to keep a better eye on me from now on.


End file.
